1. Technical Field
The invention relates to pneumatic tires and in particular to the bead area thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to the orientation of the beads and the bead configuration in a tire in order to increase tire performance by reducing radial force variations on the tire. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which the pair of beads are spirally wound and the inner circumferential ends of the beads are spotted together with the spirals being opposite to each other when mounted in the tire.